Sin City
"Sin City" is the fourteenth campaign mission of Call of Duty: Ghosts. The mission is set in Las Vegas. Characters *Logan Walker (playable) (W.I.A.) *David "Hesh" Walker *Elias Walker (K.I.A.) *Thomas A. Merrick (W.I.A.) *Keegan P. Russ *Gabriel T. Rorke *Riley (W.I.A.) Plot Arriving at the safehouse in Las Vegas, Elias, Merrick, Hesh and Logan prepare to ambush the casino with their Remington R5's. Getting prepared, the four are sedated by the Federation with tear gas as Riley hides. Logan drifts between consciouseness as Merrick is heard being tortured. Awakening, Rorke appears as the Walker family are tied in a room. Rorke asks for Keegan but Elias won't give, and Rorke replies "Maybe I can change your mind". Rorke shoots Logan with his MP-443 Grach, wounded, Rorke taunts Elias with the ability to "save his own ass". Elias tells Rorke that he was never a Ghost, Rorke beats Elias, telling him that he and his sons are nothing. Logan slips out of his ropes and overpowers Rorke, but not enough. Elias is wounded during the struggle, and Rorke hits Logan with the butt of his gun, stunning him. Rorke shoots Elias three times and overturns him as Hesh screams that he will kill Rorke and insults him. Elias tells Logan that that he is proud of him and everything will be okay. Rorke puts his boot on Elias' head and tells him that he is not a ghost, he's the "Ghost Killer", a man who sends them back to the other side, and shoots Elias in the head off screen. Time later, Merrick, Hesh and Logan are surrounded by Federation soldiers, one tells the other that he wants Logan ("The youngest one") alive. The soldier points his P226 to Hesh's head, a shot is fired but Hesh is still alive, the soldier falls to his knees as another bullet goes though his head. Merrick and Hesh fight Federation soilders, taking their rifles while Logan can take the P226 or any other weapon. Hesh contacts Keegan and tells him to make it their way, and Keegan says they'll meet in the kitchen. Hesh attacks a room full of Fed soldiers, upon finished the room, Hesh takes a Federation talkey, some heard the noise and are coming. Keegan contacts them and tells them they're too many, making it to the kitchen, Merrick falls on the ground in the kitchen (with his broken ribs). Grouping with Keegan, the four hide in a room. One soldier sees Hesh and comes into the room, Keegan kills him silently as the other soldiers still look for the four. Going though the casino, Rorke comes on the comms though the casino, telling them he wants Merrick, Hesh and Logan dead or alive. Fighting their way though Federation soldiers, the four make it to the exit. Fed soldiers throw more tear gas, the four make their way to a window and jump out, Logan catches a bar but lets go and falls unconscious. Keegan helps Logan up as Merrick tells them to take it slow and they're going to be outnumbered. Hesh sees Riley get shot and the four fight their way, Hesh tells them not to forget Riley, Logan picks Riley up as the four fight their way to extraction. Weapon Loadout Gallery Gabriel Rorke torturing Elias Walker Sin City CoDG.png|Rorke speaking to a wounded Elias. Elias Scarecrow Walker last moments Sin City CoDG.png|Elias's last moments. Federation troops Sin City.png|Federation soldiers seen in the mission. Carrying Riley Sin City CoDG.png|Carrying Riley to safety. Achievements/Trophies *'Sin City' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Plan your next move (Complete "Sin City" on any difficulty.) *'Jack-pot' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Destroy 21 slot machines. Transcript Video Walkthrough Call of Duty Ghosts Walkthrough - Sin City (Part 14)|Sin City Trivia *Enemy snipers appear in the atrium when playing on Hardened or Veteran difficulty, but not when playing on Recruit or Regular. *When first seeing Keegan, he is seen holding an Remington R5, but after Logan wakes up from the fall, Keegan is wielding an L115. *If Logan doesn't break free from his chair, then Rorke will say "Well.. That's too bad then" and execute him. *During Logan's struggle with Rorke, the 'use' button can be pressed repeatedly to prevent Elias from being wounded, though the game doesn't prompt the player to do so. This doesn't have any major repercussions. *The safehouse appears to be the Luxor hotel. *When Logan, Hesh, Merrick and Keegan jump out of the window, they jump from the room where Rorke kills Elias. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Single Player Levels